


Tournament Day

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), queen of moons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Ficlet to accompany Suptober 2019 art.Day 3 - Royalty.





	Tournament Day

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found [here.](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/188122263707/oct-3-2019-suptober-day-3)

Dean entered the Queen’s tent, the flaps closing behind him with a sigh, and sketched a deep bow before arising with a flourish and a cheerful grin.

“Your Highness! It is I, your trusty Handmaiden, and I have arrived to escort you to the pitch for the Battle of Kingdoms tournament, “ he managed to sputter out without laughing. Much.

Charlie rolled her eyes at his antics, the edges of her mouth creeping up into a grin.

“Very well, Handmaiden. Fetch my sword and shield,” she commanded, pointing to the items propped in the corner of the tent.

Dean bowed again, then ambled toward the items.

Charlie rose from her seat and, picking up her helm from the table, wrapped her long copper hair into a loose bun and tucked it inside the helm as she slid it onto her head.

Dean returned with the shield strapped to his arm, the sword held at guard in his other hand. Turning toward the mirror and assuming a fighting position, he says, “Damn. I make these look GOOD.”

A swish of fabric at the tent entrance. “Yeah, sure. Too bad you’re just a HANDMAIDEN,” Sam quipped. He turned to Charlie and smiled. “Your kingdom awaits, Your Highness,” he said, presenting the crook of his arm.

Charlie smiled back up at him and placed her hand lightly on the proffered arm. “Lead on, Sir Knight.”

She glanced back over her shoulder at Dean. “Coming, Handmaiden?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, turning away from the mirror to follow. “But next Tournament, *I* get to be the Knight!”


End file.
